This invention is directed to the field of fishing lures, more particularly to a battery powered vibrating fishing lure to simulate an active and live bait.
The present invention relates to a unique fishing lure of the type to simulate live fish bait to attract fish to be caught. The purpose of any fishing lure is to attract a fish by mimicking a creature which is a part of the normal diet of the fish, such as a worm, amphibian, or smaller fish. Among the expedients taught by the prior art are arrangements for producing sounds and vibrations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,730, to Miller, provides a leaf spring which vibrates when the fishing line is given a sudden jerk. Since the spring vibrates in the water, however, the vibrations are of only short duration and thus effective only if a fish is in the immediate vicinity of the lure at the instant the spring is put in motion. U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,863, to Rector et al., discloses a lure which produces a knocking or tapping sound, by means of a weight string the walls of the hollow interior of the lure. The action of this lure depends upon movement of the lure through the water, and, consequently, results in an erratic tapping rather than uniform vibrations. A piezoelectric transducer powered by a transistorized oscillator circuit is utilized in the lure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,475, to Pankove.
Further, plug-type lures having internal eccentric, vibrating or buzzing means for producing noise and lure vibration are known in the art. Typical of these lures is the Eccentric Motion Fishing Lure described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,012, to Maled, which includes a lure characterized by a hollow body which is caused to vibrate by a rotor, motor and battery combination located inside the body cavity. The battery is wired to the motor and drives an eccentrically mounted weight on the motor output shaft, which weight rotates and strikes the inside cavity of the body to produce vibration, motion, and sound. Another similar lure of the plug design is the Sonic Fishing Lure described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,902, to Godby, which lure includes a vibrating coil and breaker point system which are energized by a battery and activated by a switch means operated by tension applied to the connecting line. Buzzing or vibrating of the internal coil and breaker point system is accomplished by pulling or jerking the line to slidably displace the switch with respect to the lure body, and thus complete the electrical circuit.
More recent developments for vibrating lures are described in the further U.S. Patents, namely:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,467, to Hodges, Jr. et al., teaches a vibrating fishing lure which includes a hollow body carrying at least one set of hooks and a coil and breaker point vibrator combination mounted in the hollow interior of the body. The vibrator is activated by an attitude sensitive switch and is powered by a battery. The battery is removably positioned in a cylindrically shaped carrier and sleeve located inside the hollow body with access to the battery provided by a water tight threaded cap.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,380,132, to Atkinson, discloses a fishing lure having a water-tight cavity with a wire spring within the cavity, one end of the spring being rigidly affixed to the lure body and the opposite end carrying a weight. The relationship between the cavity size and the weighted spring is such that the spring will oscillate freely within the cavity without the weight striking the cavity walls during normal movement of the lure through the water. Alternate forms of the invention utilize an electronic oscillator driven transducer to produce vibration of the lure body.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,339, to Fuentes et al., relates to a sonic fishing lure having an energy source, an electrical circuit, and a sonic transducer, where are each respectively contained within chambers of a generally hollow cylindrically-shaped fishing lure. Due to the construction of the fishing lure, the sound output from the fishing lure is of a greater intensity and is produced for a longer period of time than that of prior art devices. The sound output from a coil activator vibrating plate type of transducer is enhanced by the addition of a second vibrating plate. A fluid connection between the outer surface of the sound transducer and the body of the fishing lure further enhances and intensifies the sound output by the fishing lure.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,574, to Ware, teaches a fishing lure for producing vibrations of a pre-determined frequency to attract fish. The fishing lure is provided with a streamlined body to substantially eliminate sound generating turbulence as the fishing lure is pulled through the water. The body is also provided with a shaft passing through the body to cause water passing through the shaft to generate vibrations of a pre-determined frequency known to attract fish. A hook is securely fastened to the body to reduce excess noise otherwise associated with the hook contacting the body.
e.) U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,492, to Watson et al., discloses a fishing lure having a battery-powered oscillator circuit positioned within a water-resistant container module that is removably inserted into a selected body module. The module is balanced to insure proper lure action even as fish-attracting sounds and motions are generated from the container module.
From the foregoing discussion it is clear that there have been many attempts at providing the ideal fishing lure for the many fishermen looking for the best means for attracting a fish. While the above prior art present a variety of such means, none offer the combination of features found in the present fishing lure. Such combination includes a system that vibrates at a pre-set frequency, a xe2x80x9cbrainxe2x80x9d that allows the lure to turn off and on as it moves through the water, and thus operate randomly, vibrates without reeling in by the fisherman, includes a replaceable battery mechanism, offers controlled vibration, and can be weighted to provide nearly neutral buoyancy. The manner by which the present invention brings together all these features will become more apparent in the description which follows, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
This invention is directed to a fishing lure that emanates an intermittent sound-producing vibration for attracting fish in water. The fishing lure comprises a dynamically shaped body to simulate a living body, such as fish, worms, bugs and the like, where the dynamically shaped body consists of a central housing portion, and first and second end portions threadably engaging opposing ends of the housing portion. Within the central housing portion is a D.C. motor mounting an unbalanced weighted shaft to effect a vibration of the fishing lure. The shaft mounts an arcuate shaped weight, where the radial arc thereof varies between 90 and 270 degrees. The motor is powered by a battery, preferably rechargeable, and in electrical communication with the D.C. motor to effect vibration of the dynamically shaped body. Further, the fishing lure includes a programmed microprocessor operable to effect the intermittent operation of the D.C. motor, and there are means for securing at least one hook to the body.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is a vibrating fishing lure that includes a motor having an unbalanced weighted shaft, and is operable on an intermittent basis.
Another object hereof is the provision of a fishing lure whose buoyancy can be readily controlled to simulate a fish on top of the water or below the surface.
A further object of this invention is its ability to vibrate without having to be drawn through the water by the fisherman.
A still further object hereof is the provision of a preprogrammed microprocessor, i.e. brain, which allows the fisherman to remotely control the time delays and strength of vibration of the fishing lure.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent in the further description and drawings.